Support is requested to permit continued participation in the cooperative clinical trials of the Southeastern Cancer Study Group. We will participate in: Phase I studies - Studies of toxicity of new drugs, new schedules of dosage or new combinations of drugs and other modalities; Phase II non-randomized studies using historical control or randomized studies using concurrent population controls, of the effectiveness of a specific treatment in a series of patients with specific cancers; Phase III randomized comparisons of two or more treatment plans. Increasing emphasis is placed on multi-modality programs and adjuvant treatment programs. The above studies are directed against adult cancers, including leukemias, breast cancer, lung cancer, gastrointestinal cancers, malignant melanoma and other solid tumors. The various modalities being developed and tested included surgery, radiotherapy, drugs and immunotherapy. Pathology review will be stressed. In addition to Group Studies as described, ancillary studies are encouraged. Emphasis is placed on thorough planning and careful review of data, and statistically sound evalutation of results. Important secondary benefits of these studies are the excellence of patient care and improved training of medical students and house officers which ensue.